Meowth
Meowth is one of the three members of the Team Rocket trio that antagonizes Ash and his company within the Pokémon ''anime, appearing as the trio's mascot and their signature Pokémon. Meowth is notable among his own kind in that he is one of the few Pokémon that are capable of speech. As a whole, he functions as one of three primary antagonists of the series.He is also the Arch-nemesis of Ash's Pikachu. History Meowth is the brains of the Jessie/James/Meowth trio in the Pokémon anime. They have another Pokémon that is almost as important as Meowth: Wobbuffet. When he was younger, Meowth lived on the streets in Hollywood after he came there in search of fame and fortune. He was a member of a gang of street Meowth that was led by a Persian. This gang annoyed the humans in town, stealing food and causing trouble in general. One day, Meowth came across a female Meowth named Meowzie. Since she rejected him and preferred the company of her rich human mistress, Meowth attempted to make himself stand out from other Meowth and become more human-like to make himself "worthy" of her. Thus, he painstakingly taught himself to speak human language and walk upright like a human. When he approached her after this transformation, she once again rejected him, calling him a freak. Heartbroken, Meowth remembered the first human word he learned to speak - "rocket" - and was inspired to join Team Rocket. In ''Go West, Young Meowth, Meowth, Jessie, and James returned to Hollywood while following Ash and Meowth was reunited with Meowzie, who had since been abandoned by her mistress and was forced to join the gang of street Meowth. Meowth fought his former Persian leader to win Meowzie's love, and won, but Meowzie demonstrated that her loyalty was with Persian since he took care of her when she needed it, and Meowth was once again heartbroken. Because of the effort Meowth exerted while learning to speak and walk like a human, he has not learned the signature move of his species, Pay Day. In Meowth Rules, Meowth was worshiped by an island of people who believed that he could bring them riches with Pay Day. When he was caught in a battle meant to induce Pay Day, Jessie and James had to secretly bail him out by throwing the last of their spare change and some of James's prized bottlecaps in order to appease the islanders. Upon learning of its species' love for gathering coins and shiny objects from Ash's Pokédex later in Do I Hear a Ralts?, Jessie criticized him for not doing so. In Meowth's Scrafty Tactics, Ash and his friends find him seemingly injured. He then claims that he messed up one of Team Rocket's plans, and that he was fired by his boss, and Jessie and James leave him. At this point, he had traveled with the gang for a while, even to the point where even Pikachu trusts him. However, in the episode Crisis from the Underground Up, it's revealed that his claim that he was fired from Team Rocket was false, and that it was a diabolical plan that was orchestrated by Jessie James, Dr Zager, and himself to capture all of the gang's Pokemon. He then escapes on a jetpack along with his comrades when the plan fails. Gallery Part 1 Meowth 1.png Meowth 2.png Meowth 3.png James, Clemont, Inkay and Meowth in Trouble.jpg Clemont, James, Meowth and Malamar.png Team Rocket is Mad.jpg Team Rocket (Advanced (Ep. 12)).png Team Rocket in Ropes.jpg Team Rocket (Season 3 (Ep. 1)).png Team Rocket Caught Prinplup.jpg Team Rocket Scuba-Gears.png The Captured Team Rocket's Pokemons.gif Team Rocket in Trouble.jpg Team Rocket's Laughter.gif Team Rocket Comes Out of Hiding (02).gif Team Rocket Comes Out of Hiding (01).gif Team Rocket Scorched.jpg|Team Rocket was electrocuted Jessie, James, Meowth and Weezing (Movie 4).jpg Primeape Attack to Team Rocket.jpg|Team Rocket gets attacked by a Primeape Team Rocket and Primeapes.jpg|Primeapes are besieged by Team Rocket. James and Meowth (Tracey Gets Bugged).gif Part 2 Team Rocket and Sudowoodo.jpg Team Rocket Fall Asleep.jpg|Swablu singing Team Rocket sleep. Team Rocket Capturing Shroomishs.jpg Team Rocket in Cold Mountain.jpg Team Rocket and Yawn.jpg Jessie and James in Dungeon (and not Meowth).jpg Team Rocket Receiving a Dose of Spores.jpg|Team Rocket gets affected by Shroomish's Stun Spore Trivia *When Meowth and Team Rocket started their adventures in Unova, they began to have serious personalities which later became a huge insult to many Pokemon fans. It is even notable that they don't have comedic roles anymore, focuses on missions instead of capturing random Pokemon that would "impress" Giovanni and when they blast off, they are seen wearing jetpacks retreating instead of blasting off in defeat. When the trio started their adventures in Kalos, they returned to their comedic personalities. **A lead suggestion to this is that rumors has it that the trio are the main reasons why Team Aqua, Team Magma and Team Galactic had minor roles in the anime, which could be the possible reason why Team Rocket was given a smaller, serious role in Best Wishes which was later given to Team Plasma. *Meowth is the only Pokémon who can speak in the Pokémon series. The other voices which came from other Pokémon are telepathic messages. *Its unknown if Meowth can use the attack Thunderbolt like other Meowths, particularly Tyson's Meowth whom he once had a rivalry with, but he can attack using his claws and used it sometimes. Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Mastermind Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Incompetent Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Poachers Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic villain Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:In love villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Weaklings Category:Kidnapper Category:Hero's Lover Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vandals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Inmates Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Cowards Category:Spy Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Villains